


I (Love) Hate You

by IOnlyShipCuzIHaveNoLife



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica can whoop some Jefferson ass, George WashingDad, Godfather Washington, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, alexander hamilton protection squad, and everyone else if she wants to, protective non-blood related aunts, protective non-blood related uncles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyShipCuzIHaveNoLife/pseuds/IOnlyShipCuzIHaveNoLife
Summary: Alexander Hamilton became a teen father at the age of 15. Three years later him and his son go to America where he finds his first ever group of friends and well...Thomas Jefferson.





	1. Alexander Hamilton

Ever since his father left and his mother died Alex always felt like a little bit of him died.

Ever since his cousin commented suicide more of him died.

But when his home, where he grew up, got destroyed by the hurricane, it was then that he died fully.

He was numb. Empty. 

He was only 15 years old when he found Phillip who was then, just a baby. In fact just a couple of months old.

/Crying noises.

They were loud.

Heartbreaking. Even for a baby.

Alex was walking to his house when an ear-piercing wail of a baby could be heard. Alex turned to the alleyway when the crying was, with slow, unsure steps he walked in. There were only trashbags, dumpsters, and a small basket with a piece of paper.

Alex walked over to it inside walk a baby about the age of 2 months with tannish skin and short curled hair what only covered 1/4 of his head laying on top of him was a small blanket. Backing up a little Alex looked down at the note attached to the basket.

/Hello To Who Reads This-/

'To Whom.' Alex corrected the letter.

/Please take care of my son. His name is Philip and he was born on the 22 of January. I cannot take care of him. I never gave him my nor his father's last name because I knew he wouldn't stay with me or him.-/

'Him and I' Alex again commented.

/So please whoever is taking him in please protect him with your life. Tell him his mother loves him dearly.

-Elizabeth/

Alex looked back at the child, who had stopped crying moments ago, was staring at him with curiosity. In two small steps, he was at the baby-Philip- looking down at him before crouching.

"Well, little boy," Philip giggled at him, "how would you like to stay with me?"

Philip reached out to grab him causing Alex to smile softly before picking up the basket. Then Alex turned around and resumed his walk back home./


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta just the beginning of Aaron Burr, Sir just before the whole bar deal.

Alex looked at the busy city, hope in his eyes, ideas in his head. 

And 3-year-old Philip in his arms.

Alexander looked around before finding one man that will help him and marched towards him in fast strides. He came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Pardon me, but are you Aaron Burr, Sir?"

"That depends. Who's... Is that a baby?" Aaron looked down at Phillip who was looking around at his new surroundings.

"Well yes, Mr. Burr Sir. This is Philip, he's three." Alex adjusted Philip onto his hip, who shyly hid his face into Alex's shoulder when he saw Burr looking at him.

"He's adorable. But you must be Alexander Hamilton, am I right?" Aaron raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, that's me."

"Well then. You are needed by our general." Aaron started to walk away from the crowd of people.

Alex looked at Philip, who in return, looked back and giggled. Alex smiles brightly back at him and jogged to Aaron's side.

They all walked in silence until Aaron spoke up, "How did you know about me?"

Alexander looked up at him before looking forward "I heard your name at Princeton."

"You did?"

"Yep. I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours, I may have punched him it’s a blur, sir." Alex winced trying to remembering if there was a crunch of the man's nose.

"Who?" Aaron stopped and wildly looked at Alex.

Alex tried to think of that man's name but nothing came. "I don't know, but he handles the financials?"

"You punch the bursar?" Aaron remembered how big the man was when he last saw him.

Alex smiled and almost yelled a yes to respond to Aaron.

"I wanted to do what you did, um you know, graduate in two, then join the revolution," Alex paused to growl before he continues,"but he looked at me like I was stupid. I’m not stupid.

So how’d you do it, how’d you graduate so fast?"

"It was my parent's final wish before they pasted." Aaron looked up at the sky with a small, kind smile.

Alex gasped with delight, "You're an orphan? Of course, I'm an orphan!"

"You are?" Aaron questioned him.

"Yep little Philip and I."

"Wait- I thought- Hold on- So he's not blood-related to you?" Aaron stopped where he was.

"Well of course not Burr." Alex chuckled which triggered Philip to giggled.

"How- But- How old are you?" Aaron walked forward to stand beside Alex because he stopped a couple feet in front of him.

"18 years sir."

"You look older than I thought."

"I get that a lot, but my brain is older."

"Ah. Well, anyways are you ready to go?"

"Yes, sir."


	3. Author's Note

I am sooooo sorry that I haven't update in days but with the amountbof schoolwork I have I get no freetime.

I will try to update either later today or sometime tomorrow. Love you guys.~~


	4. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time ta meet the boys!

"Your Excencally, sir." Aaron gave the man in the office a flirty smile as soon as he had the door open.

"Who are you?" Alex heard an older man's voice respond to Aaron.

"Aaron Burr, sir. You asked me to get Mr. Hamilton." Alex looked at Philip and made a funny face causing a big smile to appear on the boy's face. "Well, why are you just standing there? Bring him in!" The condemned was ordered with a happy voice.

"Hello, you Excencally, I am Alexander Hamilton, sir." Alex held onto Philip tighter as he walked in.

"Ah, yes Al- Is that a baby?" George looked happy to see Philip. "Oh yes, sir. This is my son Philip Hamilton and he's three years."

Philip let go of Alex and stretched backward, his signal to tell Alex that he wants down. After making sure Philip's feet were firmly on the ground, Alex let go of Philip. Philip started to walk in front of Aaron and gave him an empty stare before turning around and walked towards George as Alex snickers at Aaron reaction. Both watched as Philip stood behind Washington's desk and both George and Philip now faced each other.

"What is he doing?" Burr whispered to Hamilton, "Philip likes to study people before he gets close to them."

Philip stared long and hard at Washington before smiling and hugged George's legs. Hamilton gasped at the movement which causes everyone but Philip to freeze.

"Why did you gasp? Is it bad?" George looked in alarmed at Alex. In return he got a head shake from Alex. "Oh no, no, no. He just never acts like that around the people he likes. It's new."

George nodded and looked at Philip then he embraced the boy in a hug, which earned him a small, adorable giggle from Philip. After a minute Washington looked up at Alex, still holding Philip in his grip, and smiled at him before speaking,

"You'll like it here."

\---

"Alexander, would you like to have a drink?" Alex and Aaron were walking out of Washington's office when Aaron asked.

"Sure, but I have a problem."

"What is it, Alexander?" Aaron looked at him with one eyebrow raised up.

"Well, you see, Philip has nowhere to go." Philip looked up when he heard his name fall out of Alex's mouth.

"I believe that Washington's wife wouldn't mind watching him."

"Wife? He's married," Alex stopped dead in his tracks, "To who?"

"To this lovely woman named Martha, who, might I add, loves and protects children who aren't hers." Aaron stopped and walked to where Alex was.

"So," Alex looked off, "do we go back to Washington?"

\---

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Washington." Alex smiled at the young woman.

Martha Washington was a dark-skinned woman, she was about in her late 20s around 28-29ish, with short black hair.

"Oh please Alex just call me Martha and I don't mind watching little baby Philip. We'll have the best time. Right Philip." Martha nudged her head against Philip's tinnier one, which causes Philip to laugh as Martha's hair tickled his face and neck.

"Alright then. Now Philip," Alex leaned down to look into Philip's eyes, "You will behave for George and Martha. You understand me?"

Philip nodded, his curls going everywhere. Alex seemed satisfied with his answer and stood up straight. "Anyway, again thank you so much for watching him. If he does anything just call me."

Martha started to gently push Alex and Aaron to the door. "Okay, okay. Now you boys go enjoy yourselves."

\---

" Okay, the coast is clear."

Three men were at one of the tables in the bar watching Alex and Aaron.

"Who's the short one with him?" Questioned the light-skinned male.

"I don't know, man." One of the two dark-skinned men replied.

"Shall we make a scene?" The other dark-skinned man with a French accent piped up.

"No." Was the first dark-skinned man answer.

"Oh hell yeah!" Yelled the light-skinned man earning dirty glares from the people around them.

\---

"Talk less," Aaron made a zipper motion with his hands, "Smile more."

"Heh." Smile more, huh?

It's been a while since he last smiled.

Yes, he did smile around Philip, but it never reached his eyes, like a real smile would. I mean how could he?

His family is gone.

His hometown (his home!) was destroyed.

With his amount of pain, he can't have a real smile.

"Don't let people know what you're against or what you're for." Aaron took a sip of his drink.

"You're kidding," Alex asked in disbelief.

"You wanna get ahead?"

"Yes."

"Fools would run their mouths wind up dead."

"Ah ye yo, ye yo-yo! What time is it!" The tan-skinned man from earlier, yelled as he slammed the bar's door open.

"Showtime!" Two tall dark-skinned men yelled as the walked behind the shorter one.

"Like I said." Aaron ducked his head down to avoid eye-contact with the other three.

The tan man looked around before he saw Alex, which caused the man to freeze as they walked over.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Aaron Burr!"

"Hello, you three."

"Um..." Alex's voice trailed off.

The tanned man looked at him.

"Who are you?" This grabbed the buffer man's attention.

"Who are you?" The third member put his hand in between the other two's heads before pushing them apart as he spoke in a thick French accent.

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't updated for almost a month but again I am in school and my teachers suck so again sorry!


End file.
